The present invention relates generally to the field of media consumption and monitoring, and more particularly to capturing and analyzing media consumption data of a user or a set of users.
Media consumption is the sum of information and entertainment media taken in by an individual or group. Media consumption includes activities such as watching television and film, listening to audio, and consuming other forms of media.
Audience measurement measures how many people are in an audience, usually in relation to radio listenership and television viewership. Broadcasters and advertisers are oftentimes interested in how many people are watching or listening, as well as who (e.g., what demographic) is watching or listening.